Operation: Hot Sauce
Operation: Hot Sauce is the first in a series of in-game missions involving the Elite Penguin Force and their criminal adversaries. It began on April 5, 2013 and will continue on until April 16, 2013. Information was released regarding the mission in the form of a sketch, but no release date was given until Issue #388 of the Club Penguin Times where the Cove was shown with stains of pizza sauce. The name was discovered on April 3rd, 2013. The Pizza Parlor was attacked, and Herbert P. Bear stole the giant hot sauce bottle and used it for his own evil purposes. It is unknown what he would do with it but that he used the Solar Laser from Operation: Blackout. At the Cove the pizza party was held, but then later canceled due to the lack of pizza. Herbert P. Bear will be responsible for the crime, as confirmed by Polo Field. A piece of white fur and some paw prints were found at the Pizza Parlor as evidence to finishing the Operation: Hot Sauce. Trivia *This is the first case to utilize the upgraded Elite Spy Phone. It is also the first major mission after the EPF reconstruction and Operation: Blackout. The 'Fun at the Cove' event was a cover-up for this attack. *Very little information was revealed beforehand, hinting towards the EPF returning to more secrecy rather than the publicity of recent events. *It is similar to the PSA Missions in storyline, but has to be played in-game, like Operation: Blackout. *Herbert P. Bear, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie are meetable in this mission by anyone who completes it; Their sprites appear in the rooms. *Jet Pack Guy replaces Aunt Arctic in the Club Penguin Times. **He replaces Aunt Arctic because she is The Director of The EPF, and she needs to give orders and to make plans. *With the release of Operation: Hot Sauce, Elite Gear prices has increased and it has become easier to earn medals. *After completing the mission, you are able to replay it and you can win decreasingly less medals. *Using the TraceTracker 3000 or the TraceTracker 100, it can be seen that Herbert and Klutzy were making snow angels at the Dock. Walk through # Go to the EPF Command Room and click on the big TV. # You will get a briefing of the mission. # Go to the Pizza Palour and click on Jet Pack Guy. He will say something. # Click on the hot sauce on the table next to the Pizzatron 3000. You will put the hot sauce in your EPF briefcase. # Click on the fur on where the big hot sauce bottle used to be. Again, it will be put in the briefcase. # Open your EPF Spy Phone and click on gadgets. Place the hot sauce and the fur into the part that comes out. # The TraceTracker 3000 will then load. # Follow the green bear footprints and small circles out of the Pizza Parlor. # The trail should lead to the Beach. Waddle to the bottom of the room. # Stand on the platform with Herbert P. Bear's footprints. # Walk to the secret door that appears. # Click on the bottom object on your spy phone repeatedly until the door unlocks. # You should now be back in the Beach. Walk to the secret door. # Listen to Herbert's conversation. # Click on the pizza stack and throw a pizza on the flood switch. Klutzy should walk on the switch. # Listen to what Herbert says and then the room will flood. # You should now be at the Cove. Listen to Rookie, then accept your gift from the Director. # You have now completed Operation: Hot Sauce! Congratulations! # You can re-play the mission as many times as you want by going to the EPF HQ and clicking the screen. Gallery Sneak Peeks Images Blog EPF Sketches small2.png New Mission Preview.jpg Yesyesyesnoops.png File:EPFSneak_0-1363282549.jpg File:SecretEntrance_0-1363965334.jpg cove pizza.jpg File:PICTUREHOTSAUCE.png Hotsauce.jpg Login and Logoff Screens File:0327-EPF-Homepage-en-1364444394.jpg|The Login Screen for the mission. File:0327-EPF-Exit-Screen_0-1364439746.jpg|The Logoff Screen for the mission. Rooms CoveOHS.png|Cove SkilVillageOHS.png|Ski Village File:Plazza_aftare.png|The Pizza Parlor after the Mission is complete. Pizzacomplete.png|The Cove after the mission has been completed. Parlor Mission befor.png|The Pizza Parlor before the mission has been completed. Others Sauce end.png|The Binoculars after the mission has been completed. Operation Hot Sauce Inventory Icon.png|Part of the HUD for the mission. This part allows you to collect clues. JPGOPERATIONHS.png|Jet Pack Guy in the Mission. LEROOKIEPIZZA.png|Rookie in the Mission HERBERTOHS.png|Herbert in the mission TraceTracker 100 EPF Inventory Icons 412.png|The TraceTracker 100 Operation Hot Sauce Dock Trace Snow Angel Klutzy.png|A "snow angel" of Klutzy at the Dock Operation Hot Sauce Dock Trace Snow Angel Herbert.png|A "snow angel" of Herbert at the Dock SWF *Director close up *Jet Pack Guy intro *Jet Pack Guy more *Hot sauce Jet Pack Guy revisit *Gary facetime *Gary facetime non-member *Gary facetime non-member trace tracker ready *Herbert monolog *Herbert ambinet *Herbert oh no *Directory victory *Rookie no pizza *Rookie victory *Rewards screen *Pizzatron note *Penguin Trace Tracker (member) *Penguin Trace Tracker (non-member) HUD *EPF HUD *TraceTracker 100 *Pizza Category:EPF Category:Events Category:2013 Category:Elite Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force